X-Men Academy
X-Men Academy is an American comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The comic follows a group of whole new characters being trained to one day become X-Men by the actual X-Men themselves. Along the way, they face many different threats and deal with their own personal issues. Characters Main *'Kyle Malkovich/Muck' - a teen who can transform his body into mud. Despite this limiting power, he is rather cocky and arrogant. *'Alexis Paulson/Starlight Girl '- a very energetic and generally happy girl who can create tiny stars that last for as long as she wants them to. *'Zachary Lewis/Bully' - despite his name, Zachary is rather polite and quiet. His power allows him to physically hurt someone by insulting them. *'Oliver "Ollie" Jones/Crash Test Dummy' - an adrenaline junky who enjoys fighting. His name comes from the fact he can survive massive force, though he is still harmed by knives, bullets, etc. *'Sabrina Michaels/Void' - a rather closed off gothic girl who enjoys books. She can create portals at will, though the distance can't be too far and she has to be able to picture the location. *'Joseph Star/Double-R-Nothing' - a very by the book person who demands everyone to follow the rules. He can create clones of someone by touching them, though this power doesn't work on himself. *'Vincent Cane/Doodle Bug' - the youngest student and the quietest of them all, rarely to never saying anything. He has the ability to bring his drawings to life for six minutes. *'Catherine Mortimer/The Rose' - a hippie-like girl who quite enjoys nature and has very odd philosophies on life. Her name comes from the fact she is half-tree and she can communicate with wildlife. Recurring *'Professor Charles "X" Xavier' - the head of the school and one of the world's most powerful psychics. *'Scott Summers/Cyclops '- the vice principal of the school who usually speaks on Xavier's behalf. *'Jean Grey/Marvel Girl '- the head of the school's office who students come to when they need help. *'Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast '- the science teacher of the school who is very kind and thoughtful. *'Ororo Munroe/Storm '- the geography teacher of the school who usually speaks rather dramatically. *'James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine '- the history teacher of the school who seems to not be too fond of his job. *'Socks '- a pseudo-mascot for the team who is a small black cat that has white feet. Antagonists *'The Gentleman' - a recurring antagonist throughout the series who is an Omega-Level mutant with many different superhuman abilities. *'Walter Ortiz/The End' - an incredibly mentally unstable young-adult who can make people "pop" with prolonged contact. *'Philip Collins/Bedevil '- a man who resembles a demon and can create horrifying monsters whenever he can't see. *'Cain Marko/Juggernaut' - Xavier's massive and incredibly strong step-brother. *'Kevin Alexanders '- the leader of an anti-mutant extremist group known as "Humanity." *'Mr. Dile '- a large man who has scaley skin and enjoys watching people fight for his amusement. **'Hombre Comiendo Carnicero' - one of Mr. Dile's fighters who is a cannibalistic serial killer. **'Karl Lykos/Sauron' - a creature from the Savage Land who Mr. Dile takes as a fighter. ** * Issues #/The Future X/ - Eight teens become students at Charles Xavier's newest school, X-Men Academy. # Trivia *